Ninja Tribes
by IceNinjaHard
Summary: Por muchos años la isla de Ninjago a estado dividida por en cuatro tribus, Fuego, Rayo, Hielo y Tierra. Pero tras la ultima batalla los protectores se separaron y desaparecieron, Lloyd, un solitario niño viajero devera encontrar a los ninjas para detener la reciente amenaza de Lord Garmadon, dejando las heridas del pasado al descubierto.
1. 00 Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de " _Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu"_ no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia se torna en un mundo alternativo, por eso habrá partes que estén conectadas de manera diferente en cuanto a la serie de televisión.

* * *

 ** _Prologo_**

* * *

" _Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que nuestras tierras fueron creadas, en aquellos tiempos, donde en Ninjago solo reinaba la oscuridad..._

 _A la llegada del primer maestro del Spinjitzu, trajo consigo a su pueblo, sufrían, habían sido expulsados de su antiguo hogar, había caído en las garras del mal mismo, un ser de solo oscuridad conocido como el gran tirano._

 _Incluso tras haberles arrebatado su hogar las sombras continuaron, intentando acabar con la pequeña cantidad de lo que antes era un vasto pueblo, no podían huir más, habían perdido todas sus fuerzas._

 _El maestro se negó a dejar caer a su pueblo, por ellos luchó contra esa oscuridad que los azotaba, combatió utilizado su poder dorado._

 _La oscuridad contra la luz._

 _La pelea transcurrió varios años, y aun así no había vencedor, cada fuerza solo podía frenar a la otra pero no destruirla. Ambos permanecían en pie, o eso era, hasta que el gran tirano creara su ejército de piedra, indestructibles guerreros y leales a su creador. Pero el gran maestro no estaba solo, bien sabía que la lucha perduraría por muchos años más si no cambiaba su forma de luchar, por el bien de su gente debía hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando decidió escoger a cuatro jóvenes como sus pupilos que entrenaría para que lucharan a su lado; aquellos cuatro, alguien que poseyera un corazón y valentía imparables, como el fuego, una mente brillante por sobre las otras, como el resplandor de un rayo, la fuerza imparable de un terremoto y una mente fría y centrada al momento de luchar, como el hielo._

 _Los cinco ninjas lucharon contra el ejército, pero los superaban en número, pese a todos sus esfuerzos estos fueron superados por el ejército de piedra y la fuerza del gran tirano._

 _La batalla estaba perdida..._

 _Pero, con sus últimas energías, el gran maestro atacó al gran tirano, sellándolo en el lado opuesto de la isla, para asegurar que el sello que lo mantenía prisionero no se rompiera jamás, separó a la isla en dos mitades mientras la prisión del gran tirano desaparecía en las profundas aguas. Pagando el más alto precio, el maestro perdió la vida._

 _Ambos habían perdido el combate ese día._

 _Después de la pelea, las sombras fueron desapareciendo, y la luz volvió a las tierras. Al desaparecer el mal, los aprendices del gran maestro se separaron, tomando caminos diferentes. Cada aldeano siguió a un maestro, dando nacimiento a las cuatro tribus de Ninjago; Fuego, Rayo, Tierra y Hielo._

 _Cada una poseedoras de ideologías y tradiciones diferentes, siendo guiadas por la misma leyenda. Difundiendo el arte de el spinjitzu como una tradición en aquellas tierras, pero, solo los descendientes de los maestros podían invocar el elemento que emanaba en lo más profundo de su ser._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, incluso cuando la leyenda había sido olvidada por algunos, esta permanece vigente: cuando las tierras de Ninjago corran peligro, los cuatro protectores descendientes de maestros se levantaran para luchar contra la amenaza. Junto a la guía de un maestro..."_

" _En estos momentos es cuando suelo preguntarme..."_

—¿¡Como diablos me metí en esto!? – gritó a los cuatro vientos un niño de rubios cabellos al momento de separarse del pergamino que llevaba en sus manos, no hubo respuesta, más que el graznido de un par de... ¿¡Buitres!?

—¡Oigan amigos aun sigo entero! ¡Ya lárguense!- exclamó el chico oji-verde sacudiendo sus brazos en el aire. Nada cambió, ellos seguían en lo alto del cielo.

Suspiró.

—Como sea...- bufó mientras prosiguió con su camino, mirando el pergamino en sus manos. Tras mirarlo un tiempo éste lo desenrolló comenzando a releer las últimas frases.

" _Cuando la oscuridad vuelva a surgir los cuatro maestros volverán para volver a luchar contra ella con el poder de la luz"_

—Luz y oscuridad... — este dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que se cubría con su capucha negra para así protegerse del potente sol de aquel desierto — Ahora solo hay que buscar a las "leyendas"... ¿Eh tío? –el pequeño miró a lo alto del cielo con cierta tristeza — ¿Dónde estás...? Me haces tanta falta ahora... — nada sacaba con lamentarse, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era seguir, seguir con su misión- No voy a defraudarte tío, lo prometo — dijo en voz alta mientras seguía caminando por debajo del abrazador calor del sol desértico.

" _Ahora solo tengo que seguir adelante..."_

* * *

 ** _Fin del prólogo_**


	2. 01 El comienzo de una búsqueda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de " _Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu"_ no me pertenecen, sino a los hermanos Hageman.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia se torna en un mundo alternativo, por eso habrá partes que estén conectadas de manera diferente en cuanto a la serie de televisión.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 01: El comienzo de una búsqueda._**

* * *

Cada paso que daba en el terreno arenoso se volvía más difícil, el sol lo azotaba con fuerza, la desagradable ola de calor, peor que en los días anteriores de su viaje y misión. El niño suspiró cansado. Había caminado por mucho, ¿días?, ¿semanas?, ¿meses? No lo recordaba con exactitud. Toda su vida pareciera que la había pasado en ese interminable desierto, y por si fuera poco los buitres no dejaban de seguir a la "carne fresca".

—¿Hasta cuando me van a seguir? —dijo mirando para arriba. Las aves continuaron su constante curso en lo alto del cielo—. Bueno, al menos me hacen compañía —volvió a hablar en voz alta para luego ver como estos se alejaban de él volando— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es enserio!? ¡Gallinas tontas!

Tras gritar, los emplumados seres dieron una vuelta hasta donde él estaba, bajando cada vez más a su altura.

—Oh...Esto me va a doler... —no perdió más tiempo y echó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pero para su mala suerte, los buitres no tardaron en alcanzarlo para seguirle el paso- ¡Ah! ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse! —gritó el chico mientras estas le picoteaban la cabeza, un mal paso bastó para que éste quedara tumbado en la arena, éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esperando los siguientes golpes que nunca llegaron, al parecer los buitres habían perdido el interes en él y simplemente lo habían dejado tirado en el suelo. Cuando el rubio ya se percató de que éstos se habían marchado, se levantó.

—¡Eso! ¡Huyan cobardes! ¡Jajajajaja!... Mejor me voy de aquí antes de que vuelvan —se dijo a sí mismo dándose la vuelta para proseguir su camino. Pero, algo lo detuvo. Éste miro a todos lados a su alrededor –. Ya me perdí... -suspiró el chico con desanimo, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas mientras un aura oscura aparecía sobre él—, otra vez...

...

—Al parecer no habrá tormentas. Al menos por hoy, jefe -comentó un hombre de negros cabellos y diversas cicatrices en su cara y brazos, mientras se acercaba al mayor de la caravana. Su líder, a diferencia de su compañero, el peli-negro, estaba teñido ligeramente de blanco, sus ropas eran normales, o eso se creía ya que siempre permanecía tapado de los hombros a los pies con una gran capa que lucía como un poncho, para no quemarse con el sol del desierto.

Éste sonrió a su compañero de gastadas ropas de tono marón.

Toda la caravana seguía la marcha, la mayoría se encontraba en el centro del gigantesco vehículo negro de cuatro ruedas, a simple vista este aparentaba ser no más que una reliquia, compuesta únicamente de trozos de basura, chatarra.

Gran parte de sus pasajeros descansaba, y otros cuantos se encontraban en la cabina junto al conductor. Éste caminó hacia la parte trasera del vehículo, tras mirar un poco la nube de arena que generaban a su paso, el líder se asomó por la ventana apoyando ambos brazos en el borde de ésta.

—¿Oíste eso niño? Al parecer estás de suerte -dijo de manera calmada el jefe de la caravana mientras miraba al grueso compartimiento cercano que protegía la rueda, apoyado contra la pared del vehículo. Allí estaba él, su más reciente pasajero—, llegaremos pronto a la siguiente tribu.

—... —el viajero permaneció quieto sin formular una palabra.

Todo su ser estaba envuelto en una gigantesca capucha, que siempre mantenían su cara oculta de otros. Aseguraba con fuerza hacia él un par de alforjas casi tan gastadas como sus ropas cafés, dejando a la vista solo parte de sus guantes negros y el inicio de una vendada muñeca.

—¿Se podría saber en qué tanto piensas? —le volvió a preguntar.

—Mis asuntos. No te metas –habló finalmente el encapuchado en un tono frío y de pocos amigos.

Aquello molestó al compañero del jefe.

—¡Oye! ¡Ten más respeto...!

—Tranquilo, amigo mío -le calmó su líder mientras volvía a mirar al muchacho-. De todas formas ¿Qué problemas nos puede traer un simple mendigo? —rió el peli-gris a alejarse de la ventana con su acompañante, quien reía igualmente.

— ... Más de lo que te puedas imaginar... —murmuró con molestia el chico, para luego mirar a lo alto del cielo. Los rayos del sol golpeaban con fuerza, pero no le molestaba, el calor como el desierto era común donde él solía vivir–. Al parecer será un día bastante largo... —pensó en voz alta, mientras con ayuda de una de sus manos se cubría del resplandor del sol para poder mirar con más comodidad a lo alto del cielo. Sus ojos rojos brillaron levemente debido a la pequeña exposición de luz que tuvo al quitarse la capucha por unos momentos.

...

—Bien... si sigo por el norte podré... ¿O es el sur? —se preguntó a sí mismo el niño, mientras giraba el mapa de la isla. Ésta señalaba las cuatro tribus, junto a la ciudad central, su ciudad, Ninjago— ¡Ah! ¡A este paso me quedaré toda la vida en este estúpido desierto! —exclamó con rabia mientras tiraba el pergamino al suelo arenoso.

Dejándose caer al suelo a la vez que juntaba sus piernas, sentándose en posición árabe. Suspirando éste miró al mapa fijamente por unos momentos, intentando ubicarse en ese inmenso mar de arena.

El pergamino dejaba ver el mapa trazado por los delicados pinceles de su desaparecido familiar hace mucho tiempo...

— _Casi seis años_ –pensó el menor con cierta tristeza, acariciando con delicadeza el mapa al recordar–. Concéntrate, ya quedó en el pasado... —se mintió a sí mismo a la vez que seguía la ruta que debía trazar en el mapa con el dedo.

El muchacho acercó la alforja que estaba a su lado sacando los otros pergaminos que se encontraban en su interior, este los abrió, dejando a sus ojos toda la información que este poseía sobre las cuatro tribus y sus territorios. Tras leer ciertas partes de cada pergamino este volvió a mirar el antiguo mapa.

Por el noreste de la ciudad central, Ninjago, se encontraba el territorio de volcanes de la tribu fuego, tras pasar el largo desierto en el que ahora se encontraba, "El desierto ciclón", llamado así por sus múltiples tormentas de arena se encontraba la tribu de rayo. Mientras que en el sur de la isla, se hallaban las tribus de la tierra y el hielo, en la parte sureste y suroeste de la isla para ser precisos.

Cada una constaba de diferentes cantidades de territorio, la más extensa debido a sus bosques y pequeñas ciudades era sin duda la tribu tierra, seguida después de la tribu del hielo, de grandes glaciares y mares de nieve, la tribu fuego y por último la más pequeña de todas, la tribu del rayo.

—Bueno, ahora solo me queda seguir... —se dijo tratando de animarse, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había dejado su hogar con su familiar, su tío, al cual no había visto desde aquel "incidente" el día que Lloyd marchó de casa.

El pequeño se puso de pie para levantar los pergaminos, pero algo le llamó la atención al momento de agacharse, la tierra temblaba.

—¿Acaso es un terremoto? —pensó, ya que en aquella zona eran bastante comunes junto con las tormentas de arena.

Este levantó la vista mirando a su alrededor, evitando parte de los rayos del fulminante sol con una de sus manos, al principio no había logrado distinguir nada, posiblemente ese temblor había sido solo su imaginación, o eso creía, antes de percatarse de como una gran condensación de arena se acercaba a su posición, casi como si fuera un tornado. Pero no lo era, sino algo peor.

Casi sobre él la nube comenzó a disiparse.

— _Oh, no ellos no..._

Lloyd retrocedió a la vez que el tanque se detenía frente a él, ahora si estaba en problemas, ya que ese vehículo solo podía pertenecer a un solo tipo de persona...

—¡Miren que tenemos aquí! —Lloyd levantó la cabeza encontrándose con uno hombre de grises cabellos y ojos oscuros que permanecía sobre el techo del extraño auto, moviendo constantemente un cuchillo entre sus dedos, enseguida el menor entró en pánico, por desgracia sus suposiciones eran ciertas — Y yo creí que sería un día aburrido.

—Exiliados... —murmuró mientras escondía los mapas y la alforja tras el, estaba en problemas, ya que nadie escapaba de los "ladrones del desierto", torpemente Lloyd intentó guardar sus cosas en su bolso, pero le fue bastante difícil debido a sus manos temblorosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? O más importante, ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?

—¡N-nada que te importe! –respondió tratando sonar duro, el pequeño, pero estaba muy asustado para eso, el ladrón de la caravana rio ante ello.

—Al parecer tenemos un valiente aquí ¿Eh?

—¡E-exacto! —intentó dejar de tartamudear Lloyd —¡N-no te tengo miedo!

-Pues veamos cuanto te dura — dijo con una sonrisa malvada el ladrón, al momento de chasquear los dedos de su mano libre.

Sucesivamente, cada miembro de la caravana salía del vehículo, empujándose o saltando de la menor cavidad en donde sus cuerpos cupieran, cada uno con un arma en sus manos. Estos corrieron hacia Lloyd, antes de que el niño pudiera reaccionar o siquiera darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, ya se encontraba rodeado de toda la tropa de exiliados.

—Muchachos, es todo suyo —hablo el líder de los ladrones —, pero lo de valor, es mío.

El menor comenzó a retroceder atemorizado.

Los exiliados tenían por reputación la de unos vulgares asesinos o ladrones, criminales que habían sido desterrados a las afueras de las tribus por sus actos.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los bandidos se lanzó contra él oji-verde portando un cuchillo, pero Lloyd logro moverse lo suficientemente rápido para que el arma solo rasgara parte de su mejilla derecha, el niño calló en la arena, sin preocuparse de la sangre que caía por su mejilla, no podía permitirse bajar su guardia en ese momento.

Lloyd volvió a saltar, logrando pasar de la katana que tenía su nombre.

Aquellos hombres, solo se estaban burlando, jugaban con él. De no ser así, el grupo completo iría por él, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse esquivo.

Dos más atacaron, esta vez con cadenas, el chico no tuvo tiempo de esquivar por lo cual las dos armas se adhirieron a sus brazos como un par de serpientes.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el chico, al sentir como aquellos tiraban de sus brazos con sus cadenas. El dolor era insoportable, pero no iba a gritar, no iba a llorar, porque eso era lo que los demás querían, este apretó los dientes para que solo gemidos salieran de este.

—¡Veamos cuanto puede aguantar este mocoso! —exclamó uno de los dueños del arma al momento que comenzaba tirar con más fuerzas, el otro bandido hizo lo mismo, llegando a levantar al niño de la arena.

El menor no podía aguantar más, sin darse cuenta este estaba comenzando a derramar lágrimas, dejo escapar gritos de dolor, ya había llegado a su límite, a este paso le sacarían los brazos, pero aun así, no paraban, solo reían, les era placentero verlo sufrir.

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme! —lloró el niño mirando hacia el suelo, pese a sus suplicas nadie se detuvo.

Pero algo lo hizo levantar la mirada, el sonido de las cadenas asiéndose trizas, pese a sus intentos el menor no pudo ver con mucha claridad lo ocurrido ¿Acaso iban a terminar los ladrones con su vida ahora? La fuerza del arma faltante lo hizo caer, pero nunca llego a sentir el suelo arenoso, ya que un brazo le permitía estar de pie a la vez que lo mantenían apoyado al cuerpo de alguien.

—¿Todo en orden pequeño? — Lloyd abrió los ojos lentamente para luego alzar la vista.

Dejando ver a un extraño de gastadas ropas en tono marrón, su cara le era imposible de ver, ya que se mantenía cubierto por una capucha, mientras que en su interior, de su cara solo se dejaban ver un par de ojos carmesí, de la nariz hacia abajo todo era tapado por una especie de rota bufanda negra.

—No siento los brazos... ¿Eso te dice algo? — respondió con un quejido el menor, el desconocido río debajo de su "mascara" ante la respuesta.

—¡Oye! — el niño y el desconocido levantaron la vista, encontrándose con el líder y su grupo de exiliados —¿Qué crees que haces mísero vagabundo!?

—Lo que acabas de ver —respondió en tono duro el encapuchado —, atacaste a un niño con todos tus hombres, no eres más que un cobarde.

—¡Este lugar es nuestro territorio! —habló uno de los bandidos.

—¡Sí! ¡Territorio que los malditos de sus tribus nos dieron! — exclamó otro con furia.

—Quítate, si no quieres el mismo destino que el mocoso.

El desconocido no dijo nada, solo bajó a Lloyd al suelo a la vez que daba dos pasos adelante, dejando al niño tras él.

—Pues ven a buscarlo —le retó al momento de sacar una daga de su cinturón, los demás criminales rieron ante la escena.

—Acaba con esto rápido, ¿Quieres Slash? —le dijo el jefe a uno de de sus hombres, que se encontraba más cercano a Kai, además de también ser uno de los más grandes de toda la caravana, el delincuente sonrió con sadismo asiendo sonar sus nudillos para luego sacar su espada.

—Sera un placer —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mastodonte ya se dirigía hacia el oji-rojo, bajo su gorra este sonríe, lanzándose al ataque también, ambos chocaron armas, el sonido de los metales se oyeron por el lugar, los dos contrincantes retrocedieron a la vez, pero el encapuchado fue más rápido, impulsándose hacia adelante este apoyo ambas manos en el suelo impulsándose para arriba, al mismo tiempo que el bandido recibía una patada directa en el cráneo , al llegar al suelo el oji-rojo no perdió tiempo, con una sola barrida este logro tumbar con facilidad al atacante. Todos miraron con asombro y estupefacción, ¡Aquel diminuto viajero había tumbado a un bandido con el doble de su tamaño!

—¿Alguien más? — se burló el misterioso luchador de ropas oscuras mientras giraba la daga en su mano. Aquello solo logro enfurecer más a los exiliados.

—¡Ataquen! —gritó el líder levantándose del techo del tanque al señalarlo con su cuchillo, toda la caravana se alzo al ataque.

Pero el muchacho no se movió de su lugar, permaneció en pose de defensa esperando a sus oponentes.

— _Adelante..._ — sonrió éste bajo su vieja bufanda negra.

El grupo estaba cada vez más cerca del desconocido, pero aun así permanecía tranquilo con su arma en la mano.

— _¿Qué haces? ¡A este paso nos atraparan a los dos!_ —pensó el rubio alarmado.

El primero en la fila de ataque se precipitó sobre el peleador de ojos rojos, portando un sable, pero fue capaz de darle, el desconocido había saltado sobre su cabeza llegando a espaldas de él y al igual que el anterior, un simple golpe a sus piernas basto para dejarlo caer en el suelo, otro ladrón ataco, lanzando una cadena hacia él, pero este dio un salto hacia atrás a la vez que el arma golpeaba a su compañero caído dejándolo inconsciente.

—¿Oye me la prestas? —rió el extraño mientras tomaba su arma, pero sin conseguir respuesta del noqueado bandido—. Bueno, no dijo que no —se inclinó de hombros el escurridizo luchador de ojos rojos, para luego parar el arma del otro contrincante que se disponía a clavar su arma en su brazo.

El oji-rojo se echó para atrás a la vez que volvía a chocar su arma contra el oponente, este giro a la vez que lograba adquirir suficiente impulso para llegar a su espalda, dando le una patada, el exiliado giro lo suficiente para que el encapuchado tuviera la oportunidad de darle una patada directa en el estomago, seguida de una en la cara, otro más caía inconsciente. No duro mucho cuando dos bandidos más se abalanzaron sobre él, una de las cadenas paso cercana a su cara al igual que el cuchillo que su otro oponente le había tirado, recogiendo el cuchillo el encapuchado lo lanzo hacia sus atacantes, pero lo esquivaron sin problemas.

—¿Es todo lo que tiene...? —pero el ladrón calló enseguida al sentir el golpe del muchacho en su estomago, seguido de un puñetazo en la mandíbula, antes de darle el golpe final el peleador se vio obligado a retroceder debido a la cadena que choco con el suelo gracias a su movimiento esquivo.

—No, tengo mucho más que eso — rio el escurridizo luchador mientras se ponía a una distancia segura, los dos exiliados gruñeron ante su insulto. Ambos volvieron a lanzarse contra el encapuchado con sus armas, gracias a sus reflejos el chico logro escabullirse entremedio de los dos peleadores noqueando al primero con el golpe que había quedado pendiente. Girándose hacia el otro el joven luchador, este paro la espada con la suya, para luego darle un patada en la cintura seguida de una barrida que lo hizo caer, pero este se levanto casi enseguida, apresurándose a darle en golpe que lo mandaría a dormir el chico corrió hacia el dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara,

Pero algo lo detuvo, debido a un momento de descuido una de las cadenas había tomado su brazo, jalándolo con fuerza hacia atrás, el oji-rojo no pudo hacer mucho más que dejar caer la espada, a la vez que dejaba salir un grito de dolor, cuando la otra cadena tomo su brazo opuesto.

— _¡Maldición!_ —exclamó el encapuchado en su mente. Pero algo lo desconcertó ya no sentía esa presión en sus muñecas, ¿¡Aquellos tipos habían soltado las cadenas!? — _¿Pero qué...?_

El chico no logró percatarse del bandido que estaba tras él hasta que fue muy tarde, dos de sus cuchillos rasgaron parte de sus dos brazos a la vez que lanzaban al oji-rojo contra la arena de un único, pero potente golpe en el estomago, generando una ligera nube de arena que se disipo para dejar ver las gotas de sangre que habían caído de sus brazos., este intento levantarse pero la bota de uno de los exiliados lo empujo devuelta al piso a la vez el sujeto golpeaba al encapuchado en la cara, utilizando la cadena que seguía atada uno de sus brazos, como si fuera un latico.

Lloyd se congeló al ver la escena, todos los demás bandidos comenzaban a rodear al chico de ropas cafés — _¡Levántate! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!_

—Miren —rió el líder, mientras movía los dos cuchillos en sus manos —, hasta aquí llego nuestro héroe.

El chico escupió un pequeño rastro de sangre que se hallaba en su boca debido al golpe de la cadena. Para su mala suerte la cosa no terminaba allí, los exiliados volvieron a tirar de sus cadenas, inmovilizándolo en la arena. Sin poder moverse el oji-rojo levanto la vista encontrándose con el mayor de los ladrones, quien sonreía sádicamente al verlo a su merced.

—Nos vemos... — dijo con un tono venenoso mientras se acercaba a él sus dos cuchillas, dejándolas a unos pocos centímetros de su cuello, a la vez que se inclinaba lo suficiente para susurrarle algo, de modo que solo el oji-rojo pudiera oír, este se sorprendió a la vez que alzaba la cabeza viéndolo al líder a los ojos — _Te acabas de delatar en esta pelea..._

Cuando el jefe de la caravana se dispuso a apuñalarlo, algo detuvo su brazo.

—¿¡Que es esto!? — exclamó el bandido de cabellos grises al notar que su brazo era detenido por unas cadenas.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! — exclamó Lloyd mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la misma cadena que habían usado para torturarlo momentos atrás, estaba rota en su mayoría, pero al menos podría usar las para ayudar al desconocido, por ahora solo estaba evitando que el cuchillo de aquel exiliado llegara a su garganta — ¡N-no dejare que le hagas más daño! — volvió a exclamar, tragándose el dolor que sentía ahora mismo, las heridas que tenía en sus brazos le dificultaban al momento de aplicar fuerza, por ello estaba aplicando todo su peso corporal para poder pararlo, agravando cada vez más las heridas de sus brazos — _¡Vamos Lloyd solo un poco más! El se arriesgo por ti, ahora es tu turno._

—¡Ya me arte de ti maldito enano! —exclamó mientras jalaba de la cadena que inmovilizaba su brazo, tanta fue su fuerza que obligo al menor a llegar ante el de un solo tirón, no tuvo ni tiempo para sentir miedo cuando el líder lo golpeó en la mejilla este fue lanzado hacia el tanque, con suficiente fuerza para dejarlo noqueado.

El encapuchado se paralizó ante la escena, antes de que el niño quedara inconsciente éste le había dirigido la mirada con gran pena en sus ojos verdes. _"Lo siento... no soy tan fuerte"_ fue lo último que dijo el pequeño antes de caer inconsciente. Respirando agitado el muchacho de ojos rojos cerró los puños a la vez que tomaba las cadenas y las estrujaba con sus manos.

—Mocoso inútil — rieron con fuerza los ladrones.

—¡Cállate! — se oyó un grito con rabia, todos retrocedieron a la vez que veían como las cadenas que sostenían al ninja del fuego se hicieron pedazos, el exiliado que lo mantenía apresado a la arena callo rápidamente en la arena, sin saber cómo, el grupo vio que frente a él aparecía un pequeño tornado, que se deslizaba veloz mente por toda la superficie, golpeando a cada uno de los bandidos que antes le rodeaban. Este se detuvo dejando ver al desconocido personaje, por primera vez sin su capucha.

— Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes—gruñó el oji-rojo, levando la cabeza a la vez que dejaba ver un par de antiguas cicatrices sobre su ojo izquierdo—, ¡Ahora será enserio!

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo._**

* * *

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: "El chico de la capucha"**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo, bastante largo en comparación con el prologo U-_-.**_

 _ **Este fic está dedicado a mi primo que tuvo cumpleaños el otro día, que por culpa de mi computador que se echo a perder, no pude subir nada de esta historia hasta hoy. Como dije antes, este fic está dedicado a mi primo, que como buen lector que es, se quejaba de que había muy pocos fic en español de su serie de tv favorita XD. Si no me tranco por culpa del colegio, digo que este será una historia larga.**_

 _ **Adiós y gracias por leer el, si tienen alguna pregunta o crítica constructiva no duden en escribirme.**_


	3. 02 El chico de la capucha

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu" no me pertenecen, sino a los hermanos Hageman.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia se torna en un mundo alternativo, por eso habrá partes que estén conectadas de manera diferente en cuanto a la serie de televisión.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 02: El chico de la capucha._**

* * *

El resoplido del viento, era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella ciudad desértica, las calles, los edificios, todo estaba en ruinas, impregnada por aquella inconfundible atmósfera oscura y siniestra que ellos habían traído consigo. A la oscuridad de la ciudad, dos sombras se movían entre ella, utilizando las sombras reinantes a su favor, pero la ciudad era demasiado grande, aun les faltaba mucho para salir de ella. Deteniéndose por unos momentos para observar si nadie los seguía el menor del par de fugitivos comenzó a respirar un tanto agitado, pero no por cansancio.

—Tío... tengo miedo —murmuró el menor aferrándose a su único familiar a la vez que temblaba un poco, aunque con su respiración un poco más calmada que al principio cuando comenzaron la marcha.

—Tranquilo sobrino —le dijo el anciano de largas barbas blancas mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño con cariño mientras intentaba calmarlo -, está bien sentir miedo, pero lo importante es no dejar controlarte por el – Lloyd levanto la cabeza por unos momentos, no había nadie, estaba solo en aquel lugar oscuro.

— _¿Tío?_ —le llamó el menor un tanto alarmado por su repentina desaparición.

" _Se valiente Lloyd"_

Se oyó el susurro en el viento, con su respirar agitado, el menor comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. La ciudad, su ciudad, estaba desierta.

—¡Tío! ¿¡Tío donde estas!? —gritó el menor al detenerse por necesidad de tomar un respiro y recuperar el aliento— ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero quedarme solo de nuevo! —sin darse cuenta unas pocas lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas, a la vez que respiraba mas agitado que antes, alguien lo había tomado del hombro, y lo sujetaba con fuerza.

—No estás solo pequeño —hiperventilando Lloyd miró hacia atrás encontrándose con una huesuda mano y a su dueño de brillantes ojos color sangre —¿Listo para unirte con los tuyos? —murmuró el esquelético ser mientras levantaba una de sus cuatro dagas, bajando rápidamente el arma Lloyd grito asustado, ¡No quería morir! ¡No allí! ¡No solo!

...

Lloyd abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, hiperventilando, pero al darse cuenta que seguía allí logró calmarse un poco — _Otra vez el mismo sueño..._ — murmuro dentro de su mente un poco más calmado mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza en el suelo arenoso. Tomado un respiro este volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero sin caer en el sueño pese a su somnolencia.

Desde la partida de su ciudad natal las pesadillas no dejaban de atormentarle, cada noche, nada cambiaba, su hogar en ruinas y el mismo esqueleto que... — _¡Ya está en el pasado! ¡Afróntalo! ¡Ya nada se puede hacer!_ — se reprochó a sí mismo a la vez que miraba hacia sus puños con tristeza al abrir levemente sus ojos, pasando por alto las vendas que sobresalían de sus mangas y parte herida de su mejilla derecha.

Pero el constante dolor de su nuca lo obligo a volver a la realidad, haciendo una pequeña mueca el pequeño se llevo la mano a la nuca, dolía bastante, incluso le pareció haber sentido mas de un pequeño chichón al final de su cráneo. Tanteando un poco más la parte trasera de su cabeza, este se percato de algo, su nuca estaba cubierta por una banda que le recorría parte de la herida y la frente, era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir la zona afectada por su golpe anterior.

Poco a poco el menor comenzaba a despertar a la realidad, recordando todo lo ocurrido, un gran dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, especialmente la parte de la nuca, tras un pequeño quejido, Lloyd se sentó en el suelo, llevándose la mano a la zona afectada para intentar así disminuir el dolor.

—Vaya que duele... – se quejó Lloyd cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Es natural te diste un buen golpe —abriendo los ojos de golpe el menor alzó la vista hacia donde había venido aquella voz. No muy lejos de allí pudo divisar un par de brillantes ojos rojos que le miraban bajo una gastada capucha mientras se acercaban a él, éstos eran separados por una pequeña fogata que iluminaba el lugar —, tardaste en despertar —dijo el desconocido mientras dejaba cercano al danzante fuego un grupo de numerosas ramitas, tallos y maderas secas—, te sorprenderías lo difícil que es encontrar algo aquí para poder encender esta cosa —murmuró el oji-rojo mientras se inclinaba a la altura del fuego para arrojar un poco de la _"leña"_ que había recolectado.

—Sí..., pero... — el menor miró a su alrededor desconcertado, por fin llegando a percatarse de su entorno.

Estaba en una especie de cueva, o eso era lo que las tres placas de roca a su lado le hacían aparentar, No era muy grande, considerando que a unos pocos centímetros tras el rubio se hallaba el final de la _"caverna"_ , ese lugar, cubierto por un piso de arena, era lo suficientemente grande para que solo él y el encapuchado pudieran permanecer resguardados del exterior. Alejando su mirar de su refugio, sus ojos verdes fueron a parar a la salida, donde la luna y las estrellas iluminaban su lugar en el cielo. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Hace un par de minutos era de día!

—¿¡Ya es de noche!? — exclamó Lloyd volviendo a ver al desconocido quien apenas estaba sentándose frente al fuego.

—Como dije antes, te diste un buen golpe —comentó el chico con tranquilidad—, de echo creí que tardarías más en despertar.

—Sí...por cierto... —el mayor levantó la vista hacia el pequeño rubio — Gracias por tu ayuda...

—Ni lo menciones —rió levemente el extraño antes de sonreír debajo de su capucha.

—¿Pero cómo...? ¿¡Como les ganaste a los exiliados!? — exclamó Lloyd al recordar los previos momentos antes de caer noqueado —Te habían atrapado...

—Suerte — se inclinó de hombros el muchacho— , además, también tengo mis métodos...

Aquello sorprendió al pequeño, ¿Realmente? ¿¡Solo él había derrotado a todos esos ladrones!? En su mente no tenia respuesta, era algo imposible, ellos eran más y más fuertes ¿Qué tendría el de especial para poder vencerlos?

—Pero... ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!? —exclamó el menor con un brillo especial en sus ojos— ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Por qué estabas con esos tipos!? ¿¡Cómo es que sabes pelear...!?

—Wow, wow, cálmate pequeño —le interrumpió el encapuchado haciendo un leve movimiento con las manos para indicar que fuera más despacio — Ya te lo dije, fue suerte y digamos que... soy un errante...

—Acaso eres... ¿Un exiliado...? —preguntó el menor mirando al extraño con preocupación.

Enseguida el menor se arrepintió de su pregunta, un exiliado, eran los más peligrosos criminales de las tribus, echados por sus delitos, el no podría ser alguien malo, pero también recordó pequeñas excepciones, quienes dejaban su tribu a voluntad, quienes solo buscaban una vida mejor en otro lugar. Eso le pareció lo más factible, ya que si el desconocido que estaba frente a él fuera alguien malo... ¿Por qué le habría salvado?

—En cierta forma... —habló el oji-rojo a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro —, deje mi tribu atrás hace mucho...

—Oh... ¿A qué tribu perteneces? ¿Rayo? ¿Tierra? ¿Fuego? ¿Hielo?

—Son muchas preguntas por un día...

—Pero... ¿No estamos de noche? —se inclinó de hombros Lloyd confundido, el extraño rio ante la ingenuidad del menor.

—No me refería a eso, niño — rió otra vez el oji-rojo mientras arrojaba un par de ramas secas a la fogata —Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Qué hace un enano de seis...?

—¡Tengo nueve años! —exclamó el rubio claramente ofendido por su equivocación—, ¡Y no me digas enano! ¡Mi nombre es Lloyd!

—Disculpa — sonrió divertido bajó su capucha el mayor al ver la reacción del pequeño —, ¿Qué hace un _enano_ de seis años aquí solo en medio del desierto? —pregunto divertido, ganándose una mirada de odio del pequeño de ojos verdes a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, pero al final termino por ignorarlo, dejando escapar un suspiro en respuesta.

—Estoy en una misión, estoy... Buscando a alguien... —murmuró Lloyd mientras volvía a mirar el fuego por unos momentos.

—¿A quién? ¿Es alguien en especial? —preguntó con calma el oji-rojo mientras movía la _"leña"_ de la fogata para que esta ardiera con más fuerza.

—Más bien... _"Quienes"_ —siguió siguió explicando Lloyd—Estoy buscando a los maestros elementales, _"Las leyendas elementales"._

El mayor se detuvo de golpe al escuchar al niño, el cual no comprendía su reacción, pero bajo esa gastada capucha habían muchas emociones que eran imposibles de ver para él. Agachando la cabeza levemente, surgió un incomodo silencio, aquello había preocupado al oji-verde, que lo miraba atentamente mientras este movía parte de los restos quemados de una de las raíces, provocando que el fuego creciera cada vez más.

—¿Estás bien...?

—¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? —interrumpió el extraño con frialdad evadiendo la pregunta del muchacho, quien lo miraba desconcertado por su repentino cambio de humor —, ¿No has escuchado...? ¿Las historias...?

—Si... Sé que el grupo de ninjas se separo hace más de dos años—murmuró el chico de ojos verdes, recordando las historias de su tío un tiempo antes de que dejara su hogar —, tras vencer al gran devorador en la guerra serpentine... ¡Pero la isla está siendo atacada otra vez! ¡Por eso los necesitamos!

—No los encontrarás...

—¿Eh? —Lloyd miró confuso al encapuchado que estaba frente a él.

—Y si lo hicieras, dudo que quieran volver a pelear juntos... —comentó cabizbajo el extraño mientras miraba fijamente el fuego y cerraba con fuerza los puños —, esa pelea, no solo separó al equipo... lo destruyó...

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto...?

—... —el extraño siguió mirando el fuego por unos momentos sin decir nada —Soy solo un viajero errante..., he escuchado rumores en el paso de las tribus... —el encapuchado cerró sus ojos a la vez que dejaba salir un largo suspiro—, ya va siendo tarde, es hora de dormir.

—¿Otra vez? —respondió desanimado el menor mientras observaba al extraño acercarse a él.

—Eso solo fue un desmayo, necesitas descansar de verdad — dijo el mayor en tono serio.

Luego, este se quitó su gastada chaqueta de un tono negro-grisáceo que llevaba bajo de su larga capa, al hacerlo algo llamo le llamo la atención, en sus brazos desnudos se podían notar muchas quemaduras y cortes, al parecer algunos eran resientes pero la mayoria parecían ser muy antiguas. Tras cubrir al niño con cuidado este volvió a su puesto.

—Pero...

—Duérmete, y no me molestes mientras descanso —habló cortante y serio el encapuchado, Lloyd seguía sin entender, su actitud le llamaba mucho la atención, desde que había tocado el tema de los maestros elementales este se había vuelto muy tenso, pero tampoco podía a estar seguro, esa capucha siempre ocultaba su cara, opto por restarle importancia y olvidar el asunto.

—Está bien, que descanses... — dijo el menor mientras se acurrucaba en la arena usando de su sudadera para protegerse de ésta, a la vez que se cubría con la improvisada manta.

—Que descanses, Lloyd... —dijo el mayor mientras se recostaba en la arena dándole la espalda.

Tras un tiempo, el errante miró a sus espaldas, Lloyd ya dormía plácidamente junto a la ya disminuida fogata, el muchacho lo miró por un tiempo para luego mirar el fuego por unos momentos.

— _Realmente... no sabes el peligro que corres en tu misión, niño..._ —murmuró el oji-rojo a la vez que acercaba su mano a la fogata, sucesivamente una bola de fuego salió de esta para ir directamente hacia la débil fuente de calor, tras haber levantado el fuego de la fogata, el muchacho volvió a girarse para recostarse en la arena, cayendo por fin dormido, tras ese largo día.

...

— _Ya han pasado dos días..._

—Al parecer se han ido jefe... —murmuró un de los exiliados a su líder quien miraba fijamente la salida del sol, el bandido de cabellos grises volteo hacia su compañero quien estaba cerca de las tres placas que daban la apariencia de una cueva, acercándose a ella, estaba desierta y solo quedaban rastros de lo que era una antigua fogata.

—No importa —dijo finalmente el líder alejándose del lugar a la vez que los dos bandidos volvían al tanque.

—¿Solo así? ¿Los dejara ir? —preguntó su compañero con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cuestionas mis razones?

—¡Por supuesto que no jefe! Es solo que... —el bandido tomó una pausa a la vez que miraba fijamente su vehículo.

Estaba completamente destrozado, si antes parecía chatarra, que va, ahora parecía una pila de basura con ruedas. La parte exterior estaba en su mayoría quemada, incluso se dejaban ver numerosos agujeros en ella a causa de las múltiples quemaduras, en su interior, se podía ver a más de uno de sus compañeros descansar y dormir profundamente, era natural, tras la paliza del otro día.

—Es curioso... —murmuró el exiliado anciano a la vez miraba parte de sus brazos y manos cubiertas por las vendas, aquello claramente llamo la atención de su compañero más joven.

— _Flashback_ —

Girando como un torbellino el chico alejo a los ya heridos exiliados de su camino a la vez que se abría paso hacia el tanque, los bandidos intentaron atacarlo otra vez con las cadenas, pero al recibir simple roce del tornado estas ardieron por acto del fuego, los ladrones retrocedieron aterrorizados.

—¿¡Qué- diablos eres!? —exclamó uno de ellos mirando los restos que quedaban de sus cadenas quemadas, era muy conocido el Spinjitzu en toda la isla, pero algunos jamás habían visto a un maestro elemental, ¡Y mucho menos alguien que pudiera convertirse en un tornado de fuego de fuego viviente!

El maestro elemental se detuvo junto al tanque, sin siquiera molestarse de las llamas que este había creado en él, aprovechando la oportunidad, varios bandidos le atacaron con sus armas. Como si jamás hubiera recibido una herida por esos sujetos, el oji-rojo se movió ágilmente esquivando las armas y tomando al niño, para alejarse de los demás, saltando sobre los restos ardientes del tanque para darse más impulso, gracias a esto pudo alcanzar mayor altura, lo suficiente para saltar sobre los ladrones, pero al momento de tocar el suelo, este recibió un fuerte golpe en su brazo herido que lo hizo soltar al niño y caer sobre la arena, muy alejado de su atacante con el niño a su lado opuesto.

—Como imagine —dijo el jefe de los bandidos sonriendo —, eres uno de ellos, un ninja.

—Ya no lo soy —murmuró el castaño oscuro de ojos rojos mientras se levantaba de la arena con algo de dificultad, pese a los pocos golpes que este había recibido, la fuerza era la que hacia la diferencia —, y jamás volveré a serlo...

—Con que los rumores son ciertos —dijo el líder, por primera vez no utilizando su tono con él que se mofaba de los demás, es mas ya hasta parecía un tanto preocupado, los ladrones comenzaron a acercase al chico de la cicatriz, pero un movimiento de la mano de su líder lo hizo parar, para luego volver a dirigirse a él—, entonces todos se rindieron... ¿No?

—Lo que ellos hagan ya no es problema mío... —hablo fríamente el antes ninja rojo, poniéndose de pie al fin —, dejo de importarme hace mucho...

—Ya veo... —murmuró el líder, para volver a sonreír de forma burlona a la vez que sacaba uno de sus cuchillos y lo arrojaba a los pies del castaño quien le miraba confundido—, Hagamos lo divertido ¿Te parece?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le miró seriamente el maestro elemental, mirando fijamente al exiliado y sin tomar el cuchillo.

—Un combate, solo tú y yo...

—¿¡Q-qué!? —exclamó la mayoría del grupo, perplejos ante la propuesta de su líder —, p-ero jefe...

—¡Silencio! —les ordenó al resto de la caravana a la vez que volvía a mirar al antes conocido como el ninja del fuego —, Sin trampas ni armas de otros o ayudas, por supuesto nada de tu twitsitzu o...

— Spinjitzu —le cortó el chico enseguida en tono serio—, Como si fuera a creer tu palabra...

—Que lastima, ¿Hasta esto tenemos que llegar? —el exiliado hizo una seña al resto de sus compañeros para que fueran a reparar los restos del tanque, o al menos ayudar a los que intentaban apagar el fuego tirándole arena, a mala gana estos terminaron por obedecer a su jefe —¿Feliz? —preguntó el mayor de la caravana pero al ver la cara seria de el muchacho este solo se inclino de hombros —, no, al parecer no. Bueno, ¿Aceptas?

—... —el chico miró unos momentos al pequeño que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, este se inclino hacia el niño, colocándolo de espalda en la arena —, Si... ¿Si gano lo dejarás ir?

—A los dos, y si pierdes... bueno, veremos cómo me pagaras —dijo sonriendo sádicamente mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos, acariciando al chico con cuidado, el maestro elemental corto parte de su capa y le vendo parte de la nuca que mostraba unos ligeros rastros de sangre.

—Acepto — dijo tras voltearse y tomar el cuchillo.

—Bien —tras sonreír sádicamente el ladrón se lanzo hacia el chico, que no tuvo tiempo de siquiera ponerse de pie cuando el cuchillo paso por el moretón de su cara a la vez que recibía un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo alejo considerablemente de él —, eso fue por tocar a mis compañeros, rata miserable —murmuró seriamente mientras giraba los dos cuchillos en sus manos y se acercaba a él.

—Como si te importaran realmente... —murmuró el muchacho de ojos rojos levantándose lo más rápido que pudo para esquivar el cuchillo que había directamente a su brazo, con la cara goteando ligeras gotas de sangre en la herida de su lado derecho cerca de su quijada, este contraataco contra el bandido, chocando su único cuchillo contra los dos suyos.

—Hasta alguien como yo sabe que no siempre puedes hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, niño —dijo el peli-gris al momento de empujarlo con sus dos cuchillos, aprovechando el poco tiempo que le había dado, el muchacho sacó su daga a la vez que volvía a la pelea, esta vez esquivando los cuchillos del enemigo, dándole una patada en la espalda seguida de un corte en la mano que lo obligó a soltar uno de sus armas.

—Es mejor así, algunos de nosotros preferimos pelear por nuestra cuenta —murmuró a la vez que le daba un puñetazo en la cara a su atacante, al recibir el golpe, el exiliado tardó un poco de tiempo en levantarse, a hacerlo, este volvía a contraatacar, con su cuchillo en la mano, el maestro elemental esquivo el ama, a la vez que chocaba sus dos filosas armas contra su cuchillo, pero debido a una barrida del contrincante, sus piernas cedieron a la vez que caía en la arena soltando el puñal que le había dado el enemigo, antes de el arma del bandido llegara a su cuello este lo freno con su daga, pero no mucho le ayudaría, la fuerza de su contrincante era superior y sin contar con lo débil que estaban sus brazos debido a las heridas, estos temblaban por la fuerza ejercida al intentar evitar su propia muerte.

—¿Vez de lo que hablo? —se burló el líder al vulnerable estado de uno de los protectores de Ninjago —¿Dónde están tus amigos? ¿Realmente crees que podrás pelear siempre solo?

—Y-Y-o —habló entre cortados el chico de ojos rojos que utilizaba toda su fuerza para evitar el arma, pero repentinamente este se aferro con fuerza al mando de su daga — ¡Yo no los necesito! —rugió a la vez que el fuego aparecía en sus manos, aquello sorprendió al ladrón, el cual retrocedió al verle —¡Nunca quise formar parte de su equipo! ¡Y nunca quise ser un maestro elemental! —el chico no lo dejó escapar, con sus puños en llamas, fue hacia el enemigo dándole un golpe en el pecho seguido de uno en el estómago a la vez que tomaba sus enormes brazos y lo dejaba en el suelo junto con una pata en la sien.

Con el respirar acelerado, el muchacho miró con rabia al ladrón, rabia que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo...

—Yo gano, tu pierdes—habló con un tono frio, pero que a la vez de rabia y algo de dolor—, y nos dejaras ir, a menos que quieras convertirte en cenizas...—sin decir nada mas, el chico retrocedió hasta acercarse al pequeño, con cuidado el oji-rojo lo cargó en sus brazos, a la vez que le daba la espalda al líder del grupo.

—Guardas mucha ira dentro de ti..., Como me lo temía, entonces nuestra isla está perdida... —las palabras parecieron hacer efecto en el chico, quien se detuvo sin girar hacia el ladrón más viejo, quien se levantaba del suelo con ayudada de sus camaradas que al principio solo querían ir a darle una paliza por el daño echo a su líder, pero este se los impidió. Sus ropas estaban vueltas harapos debido a las llamas del maestro elemental y sin contar con las múltiples heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

—No es mi problema, no fui el único que escogió este camino... —murmuró a la vez que miraba el suelo—, además... que podría importarle el bien de Ninjago a alguien como tú...

—Puede que solo sea un exiliado, pero incluso nosotros queremos que nuestra isla prospere, sin importar lo que paso en nuestras tribus, la isla, sigue siendo nuestro hogar... —explicó el criminal —, lo que tienes es un don, y no lo usas para el cometido que se te fue asignado...

—¿Un don? Como si supieras algo de lo que es portarlo...—pensó en voz alta el maestro del fuego —, esto siempre ha sido una maldición..., pero fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta...

Fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir su camino, el inconsciente niño en sus brazos.

— _Fin del Flashback_ —

—Debimos haberlo matado cuando pudimos... —murmuró con fastidio el más joven del par aun cuestionándose la decisión de su líder, pero que por respeto hacia él, prefería mantener silencio en cuanto a ello.

—Yo también creía eso camarada... —le confesó el exiliado jefe a su compañero de cabellos oscuros, quien lo miró sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más el líder volvió a hablar —, pero después me di cuenta el daño que le haríamos a nuestro hogar...

—¿Por eso lo dejó ir?

—Sí, lo comprendí en el duelo, el daño que recibe un protector de Ninjago, lo recibimos todos nosotros en la isla—murmuró el líder mientras volvía a mirar hacia la otra dirección opuesta al camino que tomaría a la caravana—, como está pasando ahora en las tribus debido a su ausencia... una ciudad ya ha caído... no pasara mucho cuando las otras comiencen a ser atacadas... y luego vendrá la isla con todos nosotros en ella... —fue lo que el ladrón dijo cuando le dio la espalda al exiliado menor a la vez que se subía al tanque que aun funcionaba —, en marcha, la siguiente tribu aún está muy lejos, y ya se nos están acabando los suministros, si no llegamos de noche no conseguiremos pasar al pueblo y conseguir lo que necesitamos...

—¡A la orden señor! —exclamó el piloto mientras se colocaba frente al volante y seguían la marcha hacia la siguiente tribu, tomando la ruta opuesta a la que el maestro elemental y el niño de ojos verdes habían tomado.

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo._**

* * *

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: "Hacia la primera tribu"**_

 **N/A: Bueno aquí está el capitulo dos de esta historia :D, y el final de la pelea del maestro del fuego contra los exiliados (la verdad me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba 7-7), y si siguen preguntándose porque el líder los dejo ir, pues la verdad fue porque no quería recurrir al cliché de que el primer "malo" contra el que pelean los protagonistas, los persigue sin parar y todo para vengarse U- _- ...**

 **(la verdad tenía mis dudas respecto a este capítulo 7-7, déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios)**

 **Un detalle** _ **importante**_ **que olvide mencionarles en el capitulo pasado, como es mi último año de escuela, no puedo subir los capítulos tan seguido, pero suelo subir los capítulos el fin de semana, o, más tardar el lunes (a no ser que sea una ocasión importante o una excepción, subiría los capítulos fuera de esos días).**

 **Gracias también, por los reviews, favoritos o personas que siguen el fic :) (Especialmente a mi primito XD, ¡Con uno me bastaba! XD).**

 **Y respecto a las parejas, debo decirles que este fic es 0% Yaoi, aquí solo hay amor fraternal y cariño entre hermanos, nada más. Además nunca podría poner a ninguno de los cinco como pareja entre ellos, no porque me desagrade el Yaoi, (la verdad me da lo mismo), sino porque para mí ellos solo son hermanos, y no puedo verlos de otra forma XD.**

 **Adiós y gracias por leer esta historia, si tienen alguna pregunta o crítica no duden en escribirme.**


	4. 03 Hacia la primera Tribu

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de " _Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu"_ no me pertenecen, sino a los hermanos Hageman.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia se torna en un mundo alternativo, por eso habrá partes que estén conectadas de manera diferente en cuanto a la serie de televisión.

 ** _No_** contiene Yaoi (Chicoxchico).

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 03: Hacia la primera tribu_**

* * *

El sol de desierto se asomaba poco a poco por el horizonte. Como eran las primeras horas de la mañana el terreno aún conservaba parte de la frescura de la noche ya pasada. Al alcance de los primeros rayos de sol, dos viajeros recorrían el desierto, caminando lentamente, aunque uno de ellos caminaba más lento que el otro, debido a la falta de sueño por la temprana hora de partida.

—¡Hey! ¡No te quedes atrás! —le dijo el mayor del par volteándose hacia Lloyd, en respuesta el niño de ropas negras solo se estiró para dejar salir un largo bostezo.

—¡Eso te ganas por partir tan temprano! —bufó el menor sobándose los ojos mientras se acercaba al oji-rojo que seguía esperándole —, necesito descansar, de todas formas... —el niño levantó la vista hacia él mirándole seriamente —¿Por qué salimos tan temprano? ¿No podíamos haber salido un poco más tarde...?

—Sí, de echo... —murmuró el chico de la capucha llevándose la mano a la nuca y riendo bobamente.

—¿¡Y recién ahora te lo vienes pensando!? —exclamó con furia Lloyd.

—Bueno, considerando que los exiliados tienen un vehículo y nosotros vamos a pie... —pensó en voz alta el errante llevándose la mano al mentón por sobre su bufanda—, ellos podrían alcanzarnos con más facilidad...

—¿¡Entonces qué esperas para moverte!? —el oji-rojo levantó la vista, logrando ver al niño de ropas negras a lo lejos con el paso apresurado, que agitaba su mano en lo alto, en señal de que le siguiera.

—¿Q-ué? ¿P-e-ro...? ¿¡C-ómo diablos llegaste hasta haya tan rápido!? —exclamó a los cuatro vientos el mayor, moviendo la cabeza repetidas veces hacia la posición del niño y donde antes estaba. Repitiéndose constantemente la misma pregunta en su cabeza.

—¡Solo date prisa! ¿¡Si!? —gritó el menor mientras sacudía los brazos en el aire, para que su confundido compañero apresurara el paso. Ya quería marcharse de ese lugar lo antes posible...

...

Mientras el viaje continuaba, poco a poco el sol iba alcanzando su lugar en el cielo como todos los días en aquel horno natural, pero últimamente la marcha se había tornado demasiado silenciosa para el gusto del niño, el cual alzó la vista hacia el frente, donde se encontraba el mismo desconocido que le había salvado, mirando el camino a través del mapa que Lloyd siempre llevaba consigo.

— _Aún no lo comprendo..._ —pensó el rubio mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho de gastadas ropas, quien lideraba el camino a seguir.

 _—Flashback—_

—Oye niño, ¿sabes qué hacer ahora en adelante?

—¿Eh? —Lloyd le miró con confusión en su rostro, a la vez que levantaba su mirada de su comida —¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Dónde irás?

—Ya te lo dije antes, debo buscar a los maestros elementales por lo que debo ir a la tribu más cercana, que vendría siendo la tribu del fuego.

—¿Disculpa? —le miró confuso el errante bajo su capucha.

—Sí, la tribu fuego es la más cercana ¿no?

—Niño, la tribu del fuego está casi a tres semanas de aquí.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? —exclamó a la vez que sacaba rápidamente el pergamino del moral y comenzaba a revisar el camino recorrido desde que había salido de su ciudad —, ¡P-Pero estoy seguro de haber seguido la ruta del mapa correctamente!

—Espera, déjame ver esa cosa... —suspiró el mayor acercando al histérico niño que no dejaba de carcomerse los sesos revisando una y otra vez la ruta, tras mirar el mapa por un tiempo este suspiró nuevamente —, eso lo explica...

—¡Vamos! ¡Dime que es! —exigió Lloyd, exaltado por la reciente noticia, el mayor solo se acercó al mapa colocando su mano sobre el mapa.

—Seguiste la ruta norte, esa es la más larga pero al llegar al extremo giraste hacia el suroeste...

—¿¡Quieres decir que solo estuve dando vueltas en círculos!?

—Así parece... —tras decir lo último, Lloyd se desplomo sobre el suelo dejando caer el mapa en las manos de su anterior salvador.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una mala broma! —el mayor hizo un esfuerzo por contener su risa ante su reacción, en vez de eso este se fijó en el pergamino examinándolo por unos momentos.

—De echo no estás tan mal como piensas... —el menor levantó la vista viendo al encapuchado fijamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Quieres llegar a las tribus, no? —preguntó el encapuchado de ojos rojos sin levantar su mirada del mapa —, pues en ese caso, no estás tan lejos de lo que buscas...

—¿¡Hay una tribu cercana a este lugar!? —se reincorporó rápido al menor junto al viajero errante.

—La tribu del rayo, para ser precisos... —explicó éste —, creo que está casi a tres o cinco días de aquí, si es que vas a pie, claro está.

—¡Grandioso! ¡no estoy perdido! —exclamó feliz el menor mientras levantaba los brazos en lo alto.

—¿Siquiera sabes qué ruta o camino tomar para llegar allá?

Como una burbuja de jabón, esta se reventó trayendo al oji-verde devuelta a la realidad, el cual volvió a caer al suelo de espaldas. Tras guardar un poco de silencio este giro su cabeza hacia el viajero, con cierto brillo de inocencia en sus ojos.

—No... ¿Por qué? ¿Influye? —el encapuchado se llevó la mano a la cara a la vez que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

—Algo... —murmuró para luego suspirar y mirar seriamente al niño.

—¿Entonces qué hago...?

—Llegarás allá.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque yo te llevaré —habló el encapuchado con decisión —, me aseguraré que llegues a salvo... —Lloyd le miró perplejo y sin habla, el mismo chico que le había salvado, ahora quería ayudarlo a llegar a su próximo destino.

—¿¡D-De verdad!? —preguntó Lloyd, aún creyendo haber imaginado las palabras.

—Por supuesto —sonrió el mayor bajo la bufanda negra que tapaba la parte inferior de su cara —, lo prometo, llegarás cueste lo que me cueste —le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos claros con algo de brusquedad a la vez que el menor sonríe —, pero, ahora descansa. Partiremos temprano...

 _—Fin del Flashback—_

— _¿Por qué... haces esto realmente...?_ —pensó Lloyd dentro de sí mientras miraba fijamente a su guía, para luego bajar la cabeza y mirar cómo se sumergían sus pies en cada paso que daba.

—¿Oye te pasa algo? —preguntó el reciente guía, trayendo devuelta a la realidad al menor.

—¿Eh? —Lloyd volvió a levantar la vista a la vez que chocaba con el encapuchado recién detenido asiéndolo caer al suelo de arena—, ¡Oye no te detengas así! ¡Le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien! —protestó con el puño en alto.

—¿Es enserio? —murmuró el mayor a la vez que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca—, hablando enserio ¿Qué tienes? Estás muy callado.

— _Ahora resulta que el callado soy yo..._ —pensó dentro de sí, a la vez que el oji-rojo le ofrecía su mano para levantarse—, nada importante... —dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba del suelo —, estaba pensando... ¿Por qué me ayudas?

—¿Hug?

—No es que me este quejando, pero, desde lo ocurrido con los exiliados no me has abandonado —murmuró el niño mientras pensaba—, y eso que aún no sé tu nombre... ¿Por qué lo haces? —le preguntó Lloyd mirándolo seriamente. El errante guardó silencio, pensando en la respuesta, pero al final este término riendo un poco, desconcertando por completo al menor.

—Creo que... No puedo evitarlo —dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca, por sobre sus ropas—, desde que dejé mi hogar, me dije a mi mismo que no me involucraría más en situaciones como ésta, pero, cuando esto pasa... mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo y creo que nunca pienso bien las cosas... —volvió a reír el mayor —, es como lo que pasó allá...

—Entonces... es por eso que no llegaste antes... —pensó en voz alta Lloyd casi como un susurro al recordar el ataque de los ladrones del desierto.

—Sí, siempre me digo que no me involucre más en ello, pero... creo que es nues-mi... mi forma de ser... —corrigió rápidamente el oji-rojo, dejando escapar un suspiro a la vez que alzaba su nostálgico mirar hacia el cielo, a lo que Lloyd sonrió, desde que le había conocido había sentido cierta admiración por él, admiración que había estado creciendo desde entonces —¿Y bien? ¿Seguimos?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Lloyd mientras se ponía a su lado para seguir el viaje, pero, al reanudar la marcha, otra pregunta surgió en la cabeza del infante —, pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre...

—A veces prefiero guardarme algunas cosas, enano.

—¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así! ¡Es Lloyd! —exclamó el menor asiendo un puchero que solo consiguió que el errante riera más.

—Como digas... —se inclinó de hombros mientras sonreía con cierta malicia. En un rápido movimiento, éste bajó su mano hacia los cabellos de Lloyd para acariciarlos con fuerza —, enano... —comenzó a reír mas fuerte ganándose la mirada de furia del niño.

—¿¡Hasta cuando seguirás con eso!? —exclamó a los cuatro vientos a la vez que levantaba los puños en alto para alejar al mayor, quien siguió riendo.

...

—Lo siento maestro... —dijo uno del par de seres huesudos y de brillantes ojos rojos a la vez que se reverenciaba ante uno de sus superiores —, aun no le hemos localizado...

—¿Son tan inútiles que no pueden atrapar a un simple niño? —murmuró disgustado el esqueleto líder mientras les daba la espalda —, Si no lo hubieran perdido de vista... —pero antes de que este terminara de hablar fue interrumpido.

—¡Hey!¡El niño es muy rápido! ¡No fue nuestra culpa! —protestó el más enérgico e inmaduro de los tres presentes haciendo un berrinche mientras se cruzaba de brazos como un infante.

—¡Ten más respeto, cabeza hueca! —le reprochó el más serio del par a la vez que le golpeaba con uno de sus huesudos brazos como si fuera un bate, al hacerlo la cabeza del hiperactivo esqueleto giró sobre su cuello como un tronco.

—¡Oye! —exclamó con enojo a la vez que se sacaba el brazo para comenzar a pelear con su compañero utilizando su brazo de huesos, cuando sus "armas" no sirvieron de mucho estos simplemente se lanzaron contra el otro, comenzando a pelear como dos niños teniendo una riña.

—Inútiles... —murmuró el superior de los dos esqueletos —, _pero en cierta forma, esta ciudad ya no tiene utilidad_ —pensó a la vez que alzaba la vista, observando los restos de lo que antes era la ciudad de Ninjago, sin más este volteo hacia sus soldados, quienes seguían peleando —, ¡Ustedes dos!

Al escuchar al esqueleto de mayor rango, los demás presentes dejaron de pelear parándose derecho, como los dos soldados que eran o deberían aparentar ser.

—Quiero que junten a las tropas —ordenó el esqueleto a la vez que desempuñaba una de sus cuatro dagas —, nos marcharemos esta noche.

—P-pero... ¿Qué hay del niño? —preguntó el enérgico soldado un tanto preocupado, para que luego su compañero cercano a él, tomara la palabra.

—¿Acaso **_él_** no se molestaría si no le halláramos?

—Está claro que se ha marchado de la ciudad, pero aunque el niño pudo haberse escapado, nos ocuparemos de eso luego, pero por ahora... —sonrió el líder a la vez que sacaba sus cuatro dagas haciendo las girar sobre sus dedos huesudos—, llegó la hora de expandir más nuestros territorios...

...

—Bueno, es todo por ahora —murmuró el niño mientras guardaba la recién llenada cantimplora verde en su alforja, frente a él, su compañero realizaba la misma acción llenando una botella de color blanco con el agua recién hervida en la fogata. Lloyd se distrajo por un momento, observando el vacío canal del río, ignorando por completo el repentino cambio del viento.

Ya casi habían pasado seis días desde que habían comenzado la marcha, la cual se había demorado un poco, debido al menor, pese que éste había caminado por mucho tiempo en aquel lugar tenían que detenerse la mayoría del tiempo, esto se debía principalmente a que el oji-rojo no estaba acostumbrado a tomar descansos, no hasta la llegada de la fría noche. Solo debes en cuando, dependiendo de la temperatura del desierto o el tiempo de caminata.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que lo conoció, pero su nombre seguía siendo un misterio y no solo eso, su mismo ser lo era. Lloyd estaba muy agradecido con él por toda le ayuda que le había dado, pero la curiosidad siempre le obligaba a preguntar, sin conseguir nada, solo molestarle o llegar a un incomodo silencio en el cual se veía forzado a cambiar el tema de conversación.

Cada vez que preguntaba por su pueblo natal, familia o el lugar donde había aprendido las artes marciales, nada, él no aceptaba preguntas. La mayoría de las veces solo le ignoraba o cambiaba el tema rápidamente.

—Y pensar que aquí antes fluía uno de los ríos más grandes de todo Ninjago —habló el mayor rompiendo el repentino silencio.

—¿Alguna vez los viste?

—No la verdad —confesó el encapuchado mientras guardaba la botella en una de sus alforjas, para luego sacar otra del bolso contrario y repetir el proceso anterior—, pero mi padre solía contarme que en la época de mis abuelos este río llegaba desde los inicios de la tribu del rayo hasta la tribu del fuego —dijo para luego ver los restos del antes basto río—, es bueno que aun conserve parte de su agua por debajo de sus tierras, pero me gustaría verlo alguna vez... como era antes...

—¿Y qué paso exactamente? —preguntó el niño de rubios cabellos mientras comenzaba, con cuidado, a tapar el agujero por donde habían conseguido el agua, al haber escarbado en los restos del río.

—La guerra serpentine, eso pasó... —dijo el oji-rojo en tono cortante, acercándose al fuego para apagarlo—, bien hora de ir... —pero el errante cayó sorpresivamente al ver al fuego apagarse por culpa de una potente brisa.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó el menor algo preocupado mirando por sobre su hombro mientras terminaba de cubrir el hoyo de arena ante el repentino silencio de compañero de viaje.

—El viento cambió... —el encapuchado se sorprendió a la vez que corría hacia Lloyd y sin permiso de éste, lo levantó, colocándolo sobre su hombro.

—¡Oye! —antes de poder protestar, su guía ya había comenzado a correr con la correa de la alforja de Lloyd por sobre el pecho mientras esta chocaba constantemente con una de las suyas, sujetándola con fuerza a la vez que se aseguraba de no soltar "al cargamento extra", el cual no dejaba de protestar sobre su hombro. Pero ahora no era tiempo para eso, por lo que no prestó atención, solo corría —¿¡Quieres decirme de una vez qué diablos te pasa!?

—¡Tenemos que encontrar refugio!, ¡ahora!

Cuando Lloyd se dispuso a abrir la boca para protestar, algo llamó su atención, el viento poco a poco aumentaba en su dirección, confuso por el repentino cambio el rubio termino por levantar la mirada. Quedando choqueado ante el causante del sobresalto de su amigo.

No muy lejos de ellos una gran nube de arena terminaba formarse, haciendo desaparecer todo a medida que avanzaba, dejando todo su alrededor fuera del alcance del mirar del niño, que hace poco se le había erizado la piel.

—¿¡Qué estás esperando!? ¡Ya muévete! —exclamó Lloyd alarmado mientras sacudía sus brazos y piernas de manera frenética y le daba leves golpes en la espalda con sus puños, para que así apresurara el paso.

La tormenta avanzaba velozmente, Lloyd hacia lo posible para encontrar un lugar para refugiarse, a su alrededor había solo arena y los restos de aglomeraciones de grandes fragmentos de piedra, esparcidas de forma que daban a ver como unas ruinas, pero eso no les sería útil en ese momento. Pero entre esa cantidad de rocas, había diversas grietas que rompían la parte superior de ellas.

—¡ _Eso es!_ —pensó el menor a la vez que volteaba hacia el oji-rojo y le daba un ligero golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención —¡Tenemos que ir a las rocas! ¡Allí podremos ocultarnos! —exclamó el niño, pero el mayor no se detuvo es mas siguió corriendo — ¡Oye! ¡Te dije que fuéramos a las rocas!

—¡Si quitaras tu pie de mi cara tal vez sería más fácil ver el camino! —exclamó el mayor con furia.

—¿Eh? —confundido el menor se apoyó en el hombro del chico para verle, en efecto, parte de su pierna y zapato se encontraban en la misma posición donde deberían estar los ojos del viajero, rápidamente las imágenes de su primer sobresalto llegaron a su mente, al parecer no solo le había golpeado en la espalda... —Oh... Con que eso era... —murmuró el niño alejando su pierna de su cara, solo para dejar ver las múltiples marcas rojas que la suela de su zapato le había dejado en la zona de sus ojos, la cual era fácil de divisar ya que parte de su capucha se había echado para atrás, solo dejando ver parte de unos mechones castaños que caían sobre su cara.

Restándole importancia instantáneamente el menor se sobresaltó al ver la mirada asesina por parte del castaño.

—Eh... ¿Ups? —murmuró Lloyd con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca —¿Te parece si...? No sé... ¡Dejas de mirarme así y te mueves hacia las grietas!

Ignorando lo ocurrido el mayor terminó por hacer caso a las indicaciones del niño, comprendiendo de manera instantánea su plan.

—¡Dudo que haya un lugar lo suficientemente grande para los dos! —exclamó el encapuchado mientras corría entre las rocas en busca de un refugio, la nube estaba casi sobre ellos.

—¿¡Se te ocurre una mejor idea!? —exclamó el menor para volver a mirar la nube.

Ya era tarde.

Antes de que pudiera voltear ésta ya había caído sobre ellos.

Como un fuerte golpe de un torbellino esta hizo caer al par de viajeros, un gemido se oyó al momento en que Lloyd cayó sobre la arena, adolorido por el golpe casi perdiendo la conciencia, este intento encontrar a su guía, pero su alrededor estaba borroso, no solo era debido a toda la arena que le rodeaba, sino que parte del golpe le había dejado algo atontado.

Este se levantó un con dificultad debido a la constante ventisca intentaba tirarlo nuevamente al suelo. Cansado y mareado el menor miró a su alrededor, no había señal del encapuchado, por un momento temió lo peor al recordar su ubicación cercana a las rocas, muy bien el pudo haber caído sobre ellas.

Alarmado, Lloyd le llamó, sin obtener respuesta más que el resoplar del viento y el fuerte azote que este daba sobre él.

—¿¡Dónde estás!? —más que una pregunta esta fue como un ruego el cual grito con todas sus fuerzas para que saber que su amigo estaba bien.

No hubo respuesta.

Asustado por ello el niño comenzó a avanzar en la ventisca, lo más rápido que podía, casi a ciegas ya que la tormenta no le dejaba ver nada, lo único que podía hacer era intentar frenarla un poco con uno de sus brazos sobre su cara, para que esta no llegara a sus ojos. Sus pasos se volvían cada vez más cortos y difíciles de realizar, no tenía sentido seguir caminado en ese lugar ya que no llegaría a ningún lado, pero aún así necesitaba encontrarle.

—¡Lloyd! —al oír su nombre el menor se sorprendió, el está bien.

—¡Estoy aquí! —le llamó el menor, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo para proteger del fuerte vendaval.

—Al fin te encuentro —grande fue el susto del menor cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, éste se volteo rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con el chico de ropas cafés —, tranquilo soy yo.

—¿¡C-como...!?

—Je. Puedo ser más rápido de lo que aparento —sonrió el mayor mientras cargaba Lloyd, el cual se aferró a su cuello para no soltarse esta vez —, ven tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo mientras el chico corría, lo que paso a continuación jamás pudo entenderlo, al principio su paso era arduo en aquel lugar, pero de la nada, éste comenzó a correr libremente por sobre la arena, casi le hizo parecer como si flotara sobre ésta, de no ser porque sus ojos estaban cerrados debido a la arena, casi hubiera podido decir que a su alrededor, los dos eran protegidos de la tormenta por una resplandeciente luz anaranjada.

Tras la difícil búsqueda de un escondite los dos viajeros corrieron con suerte, al fin un escondite que parecía servirles.

Ambos pudieron refugiarse perfectamente en una de las brechas, el lugar era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos entran en ella sin necesidad de toparse con la entrada o más importante, el tormentoso exterior. Al entrar el mayor suspiró a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared rocosa para descansar, respirando agitadamente por el duro trabajo al caminar en la tempestad.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien enano? —preguntó el oji-rojo con el respirar agitado por el cansancio.

—¿Es que vas a seguir con eso **_ahora_**? —alzó su furioso mirar el menor junto a una palpitante vena en su cabeza, sin alejarse del encapuchado.

—Es de la única forma que sé que siempre me responderás —rió el mayor a lo que Lloyd gruño con fastidio a la vez que alejaba su mirada al lado opuesto del refugio, en eso le había atrapado.

—Si estoy bien... —murmuró de mala gana mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero de viaje cruzándose de brazos, el cual volvió a reír levemente ante su expresión —, ¿Qué te paso en la frente? — preguntó Lloyd dirigiéndole una mirada neutral a lo que el chico le miró confuso—, estabas sangrado y... tenías un corte en tu cara...

—Oh... Olvídalo no es nada —murmuró el encapuchado mientras tomaba la punta de su capucha para ocultar más su rostro—, fue un tropiezo es todo...

—Pero... el corte...

—Ya olvídalo —volvió a hablar en su usual tono cortante que siempre solía utilizar al momento de hablar sobre él, Lloyd comprendió la situación y opto por no presionarlo y simplemente dejar la cosas como estaban. Cosa que había estado haciendo en todo su viaje junto a él.

El oji-verde suspiró, para luego mirar hacia el tormentoso exterior donde el viento azotaba con fuerza, levantando la gran muralla de arena que los mantenía atrapados en esa pequeña brecha entre las rocas.

—Al menos estamos a salvo... —pensó Lloyd en voz alta.

—De la tormenta quizás... —le interrumpió el mayor a la vez que el rubio alzaba la vista hacia él, quien se encontraba mirando fijamente la tormenta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Al parecer seguirá por varias horas... —murmuró en tono audible para el menor— y lo que es peor, no tardará en hacerse de noche...

...

La predicción del encapuchado no tardo en cumplirse, ya que, la tempestad de arena siguió por varias horas, hasta la caída de la helada noche del desierto. Ante el repentino cambio de temperatura, ambos trataban de mantenerse en calor, pero era inútil, no tenían nada para generar una fuente de calor, al principio había surgido la idea de raspar la roca con la daga del errante para que esta generara chispas que caerían sobre uno de los pergaminos de Lloyd.

Se descartó aquella idea instantáneamente.

Si bien, las chispas que la daga podrían saltar hacia ellos debido al espacio reducido y no solo eso, el papel se consumiría muy rápido, sin contar con que no tenían nada parecido a la leña en aquellos momentos.

Es bien sabido que el fuego es indispensable en la helada noche del desierto, muchos habían muerto debido a los repentinos cambios de temperatura, y al parecer los dos viajeros se encontraban en la misma situación. El menor temblaba de frío, ni la ropa extra que el encapuchado le había dado lo sacaba de aquel estado, muchas veces soplaba hacia sus manos tratando de calentarse con su propio calor pero de este solo salía un aire gélido.

El castaño miró hacia la tormenta con preocupación.

— _Al parecer la tormenta durará toda la noche..._ —pensó para luego mirar hacia el menor, quien seguía temblando por la falta de calor — _, no puedo dejarlo así... Pero tampoco puedo usar mi fuego... ¿Qué hago ahora...?_

Su única solución posible surgió en su mente, la cual terminó por aceptarla.

Mientras Lloyd seguía tiritando este se sorprendió al sentir un calor suave recorriendo su espalda, al alzar la vista este se sorprendió, era ni más ni menos que la capucha del viajero, rápidamente éste alzó la vista.

Encontrándose con un muchacho de no más de veinte años, mucho más joven de lo que Lloyd esperaba, sus cabellos eran de un opaco castaño oscuro, levantados de forma muy alborotada, casi pareciendo espinas marones, pero lo que más sorprendió a Lloyd, fueron las múltiples cicatrices que se daban a conocer fuera de los vendajes de sus brazos descubiertos, debido únicamente a su prenda de vestir; una gastada camiseta sin mangas color rojo. Pero éstas no se comparaban con la herida de su cara. Debajo de su herida en la frente que marcada con su sangre seca, se dejaba ver un doble corte que cruzaba parte de su ojo izquierdo, pero al verla mejor, pudo notar que esta ya había cicatrizado hace mucho, no muy bien ya que aún se podían ver en las marcas un leve rastro de rojo sangre. Igual era el caso de los múltiples corte leves que llevaba en su cara.

—¿Qué te...?

—Prefiero no hablar del tema... —murmuró el chico temblando un poco a la vez que se cubría la marca de su rostro con su mano —, vamos, descansa, por ahora es todo lo que tengo para que entres en calor...

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No importa, solo duerme.

Al decir esto el menor frunció el ceño, levantándose con las ropas, aunque siempre teniendo cuidado de no golpearse con las paredes del refugio, éste se detuvo al llegar frente al castaño el cual le miraba con confusión. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el menor ya comenzaba a cubrirle nuevamente con sus gastadas ropas, para luego sentarse en sus piernas y abrazarle, en un intento de darle calor.

—A mí si me importa, porque eres mi único amigo... —habló finalmente Lloyd dejando perplejo al chico de ojos rojos —, si nos metemos en un problema... tratemos de salir juntos... ¿Sí?

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto.

—Trato echo —dijo el castaño para luego acariciar de forma brusca pero afectuosa, los cabellos rubios de Lloyd —, pequeño...

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tienes con mi tamaño? —alzó la vista el menor a la vez que una vena palpitante se mostraba en su cabeza, el oji-rojo rió en respuesta.

—No esperes mas de mi, enano —sonrió a la vez que Lloyd suspiraba irritado —, de acuerdo, ahora a dormir.

—No me lo tienes que repetir dos veces —bostezó el casado oji-verde a la vez que se acurrucaba en el pecho del errante —, que descanses...

—Sí... igual.

—Oye...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Yo soy tu amigo...? ¿Verdad? —el castaño se sorprendió a la vez que bajaba la vista hacia Lloyd, quien dentro de poco caería dormido debido al cansancio de aquel agitado día, tras un tiempo de silencio el mayor le sonrió.

—Claro que lo eres —fue lo último que Lloyd pudo oír antes de caer dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro, el castaño imitó el gesto a la vez que le abrazaba para que no sintiera frío.

Tras el paso de las horas el menor ya había caído en un profundo sueño, mientras que el mayor solo miraba hacia el exterior, la tormenta que aún seguía, por lo que no podría hacer mucho. Tras un suspiro este miró nuevamente al menor quien dormía plácidamente, aunque seguía temblando un poco debido al frío.

—¿Enano? ¿Estás despierto? —preguntó el oji-rojo a la vez que lo sacudía con cuidado, no hubo respuesta, más que un tranquilo respirar mientras descansaba.

— _Al parecer no será un problema ahora..._ —pensó el mayor mientras extendía las manos lo más apartadas de sus ropas o en niño, repitiéndose muchas veces en su interior que estuviera calmado.

Fue cuando la danzante luz del fuego recorrió sus manos, resguardadas por sus guantes negro, teniendo cuidado este las acercó al niño, el calor del fuego poco a poco fue eliminado el frío del alrededor, Lloyd ya había dejado de temblar.

— _Que descanses, Lloyd..._ —sonrió el antes ninja de fuego, para luego volver a mirar hacia el exterior, de la tormentosa y fría noche.

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo._**

* * *

 ** _Siguiente capítulo: "La tribu del rayo"_**

 ** _¡Por Dios que me quedo cursi! XD._**

 **Antes que nada, mis disculpas por la tardanza. Pero bueno aquí les he traído el capítulo finalmente.**

 **Para evitar problemas en el futuro, opte por poner en las advertencias, que _este fic no es Yaoi (ChicoxChico)_ , aquí solo hay amor fraternal, como se puede ver en este capítulo, con Lloyd y Kai :D (Ya se han encariñado bastante X3).**

 **En cierta parte del fic se menciona sobre el sentido de justicia, Kai, es quien más sentido de justicia tiene (o eso es lo que dice la pagina de lego), por lo que quise poner un poco de eso.**

 **Gracias a mi primo y a N.Z.A por dejar reviews y a las demás personas que siguen mi historia.**

 **Ok, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;).**


End file.
